Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${7,\ 37,\ 53,\ 59,\ 77}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 7, 37, 53, and 59 each have only two factors. The factors of 77 are 1, 7, 11, and 77. Thus, 77 is the composite number.